1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a display controlling method and an electronic device adapted to the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electronic devices are equipped with two or more displays, which are physically separated from each other, to output a screen on each of the displays. Further, in recent years, various electronic devices have been developed to output multiple screens on a single display (e.g., a flexible display) in such a way that the display is functionally split into a corresponding number of screens.
However, prior art methods adjust the brightness of a screen of an electronic device using an illuminance sensor built in the electronic device, without considering whether a screen of the electronic device is covered with a cover or by another screen of the electronic device. As such, when the electronic device is covered with a cover or another screen, the electronic device always considers the device to be in a dark environment regardless of the brightness of the outside environment and, thus, has difficulty controlling the brightness of the screen. This problem may also occur in electronic devices which include a hall sensor or a geomagnetic sensor for detecting the change in magnetic fields when the brightness of the screen is adjusted via the hall sensor or the geomagnetic sensor.